Power Boy
by loner1357
Summary: Varun became Power Boy when a meteor crashed into Earth and he found it. The radioactivity gives him super powers. With the help of Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers, Sara Lance, etc, he is able to control his powers and works with the heroes side by side while going to high school. What happens when he is pulled into another Earth and falls in love with a powerful sorceress?


**Earth-1 and Earth-52 are the homes of Flash, Green Arrow, and Supergirl. However, there is another hero on Earth-1 that has helped both earths defeat the Nazi army from Earth-X. His name is Varun Singh, aka Power Boy. **

**Powerboy is an alien teenage boy who was sent to Earth when his planet was destroyed by an unstoppable force. With a story similar to Clark Kent's and Kara Danvers's, he made the news when he saved an airplane falling out of the sky. **

**At the age of 15, he balances super hero work with high school in Central City. Luckily, his friends, Barry Allen and Oliver Queen helped him train and continue to do so on a regular basis. However, what happens when the fight with the Nazi army ends up slightly different? **

* * *

Oliver stood over his doppelganger, which had an arrow through his heart. Which is why he never thought the events to follow would ever occur.

Varun was able to see the evil Oliver move and click a button. "Oliver!" Varun screamed as he flew to him faster than ever. With his super speed, he was able to see the evil Oliver about to click the button. In a split second, he pushed Oliver as far away he could without hurting him and took his place in front the evil Oliver.

He picked up the evil Oliver and looked him in the eye. The evil Oliver smiled as he clicked the button and said his last words. "They will never be able to find you again."

At the click of the button a blue vortex, like the ones Cisco forms, opened up and sucked the evil Oliver and Varun into it before Flash could even reach them, causing him to tackle an empty space and fly into a car, breaking its window.

"Varun!" Barry screamed at the last place his friend stood.

Oliver and the rest of the heroes watched in horror as the fifteen-year-old kid they have all come to love has perished in front of their eyes.

* * *

Varun screamed as he fell helplessly into the vortex, it sucking him at speeds far greater than his own. The body of evil Oliver had vaporized as soon as they entered. The force of the vortex was making Varun to nearly black out, causing him to not realize that he exited the vortex and plummeted into a building.

He groaned at the impact, but was immediately fine as his healing features kicked in and he made a dull recovery. He immediately stood up and walked to the opening of the hole he made in the building to see a battle that is completely different than the one that he was in. All kinds of robots were attacking the city. He jumped out of the building and into the street. He began making his way to the town square when he heard the cries of civilians. He immediately jumped up and flew into the air, making his way to the civilians in no time and ripped apart the robot that was attacking them.

"Get to safety now." He said, leaving no argument for them as he turned away. He moved to the town square and found a bunch of people huddles around a pillar in a church.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he landed. Everyone turned to him and took in his armor and appearance. "Where am I?"

"Who's Goldy?" The red and yellow suit man asked his team.

Varun was about to answer before he heard something behind him. "Hold that thought."

He quickly turned around and punched the robot sneaking up on him. He ripped into his body and pulled it apart from inside before turning back to the group.

"Well he's on our side." A guy with arrows like Oliver said; only he was dressed in black.

They all heard a whoosh behind Varun. It was a robot that looked menacing and like the leader. A guy in robes and a cape held a hammer and shouted at the robot. "Is that the best you can do?"

The robot raised a hand and summoned a bunch of other robots. A guy in red, white, and blue sighed and looked at the guy with the hammer. "You had to ask." He stated.

"This is the best I can do." The robot said. "All of you against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?"

The red and yellow man spoke. "Like the old man said. Together."

Varun had enough of the dialogue before he took a deep breath, jumped in the air, summersaulted, and forcefully clapped his hands together as hard as he could. The clap sent a force of both wind and vibration to the left side of the robot army, shredding it to pieces. It also caused the heroes to wince and cover their ears because of the pitch.

He stood next to the guy in the cape with the hammer and stared down the leader robot. "Yo! Minitron! You gonna talk or fight."

A green monster behind Varun roared and the robots began running towards the group.

"What's the game plan?" Varun asked the spangled soldier.

The soldier quickly set his shield. "They touch the core," he pointed, "we die and so do a lot of people."

Varun sighed, as he got ready. "Just another day."

The robots began attacking everyone and they fought as a group. They were really surprised at the way Varun just synchronously fought with them.

The leader began to grow irritated at the fact that he was losing and attacked Varun, as he wasn't looking. Varun shook off the tackle from the robot and threw him out of the church. The guy with the hammer, the red and yellow man, and a red-faced man with a gem all fired their lasers; hammer guy had lightning, at the leader.

The leader tried to shield himself, but the power from the lasers was too much and broke through his armor. It grunted as it got up and sighed. "You know, with a benefit of hindsight-"

It didn't get to finish as the green monster punched him into the sky and roared at the remaining robots.

Varun just finished killing the last one before it snuck up on the girl wearing a red jacket. He looked into her eyes and was immediately mesmerized.

The soldier started giving orders next to them. "You gotta go. Even I can tell the air is getting thin. You guys get to the boats. I'll sweep for stragglers. Be right behind you."

"What about the core?" Second rate Oliver asked.

"I'll protect it." The girl and Varun said at the same time.

Everyone turned to Varun. "Who are you?" The soldier asked.

Varun shrugged. "Maybe, if we are alive after this, I'll tell yah."

They all left and then a blue blur stropped in front of them.

"Get the people on the boats." The girl said.

"I'm not going to leave you here." He said.

"I can handle this." The girl said while blasting a robot.

The guy and Varun raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I'll keep her safe." Varun promised.

The guy nodded and then looked at the girl. "Come back for me when everyone else is on the boats and not before. You understand?" She asked the guy.

He turned and looked at her. "You know, I am 12 minutes older than you."

The girl laughed and told him to go. Varun started punching at the robots that cam around him at super speed and strength. He was beginning to think it was over when all of a sudden all he could feel was despair.

He turned next to him to see the girl next to him let out a cry and a huge amount of red wavy stuff. That emotion and energy turned Varun into a hot head and he unleashed a wave of bright yellow energy that destroyed the ends of the church and robots around them.

After the discharge he followed the girl and found her in front of the leader. He tried to empathize with her, but she wouldn't allow it. She puled its heart out and watched the light fade from its eyes.

He saw her devastated and held her as she cried. She turned into him and he maneuvered her into his arms and began to fly away just as the city started to fall.

He flew them up to the boat and landed them in the huge airstrip past of the biggest one next to the red haired woman.

He held her in his arms as they went inside. After putting her somewhere in a room, he was facing the soldier and a man with an eye patch.

"I believe it's time we talk." The pirate said.

Varun sighed. "I believe it is."


End file.
